Talk:Dragon
Merge See also Talk:Dragons in Inheritance Proposed a merge, because the list of dragons already extant in the Dragon article could easily be expanded to include the info from Dragons in ''Inheritance''. Currently, having both articles seems redundant. ← Amina (Speak to me) 02:59, 26 October 2006 (UTC) : I have attempted the merge; I thought that it would help readers understand dragons. --Kernigh 01:42, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Characters or creatures? Some articles about dragons are in the Category:Creatures, others in the Category:Characters. I think we should go for the one or the other... or both... but categorize all in the same way :) Dragons are very intelligent and able to speak, not mere animals... Maybe it is the best solution to put them in both categories? What do you think? --Weas-El 16:20, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :If we put them in both categories, we should create a new stub template for articles about dragons... Otherwise we'll have to add two stub message boxes to these pages, to categorize them as character-stub AND creature-stub. :Another idea: Category:Dragons is already a subcategory of Category:Characters and Category:Creatures. Why don't we just remove all articles about dragons from the latter two categories? Putting them in Category:Dragons should be enough ... And I'll create a new stub template for them. :Still waiting for your opinions :-) --Weas-El ( talk ) 11:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::In my view, Dragons are very much characters, not creatures, although I am happy to accept Category: Dragons. A new stub template would be useful but we have little information on many, particularly those listed by Brom as names for Saphira.--Wyvern Rex. 18:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Does it matter how many cheek spikes a dragon has? In this article it talks about how saphira had four cheek spike and thorn had 2 and glaedr had 6, but my question is why do they say there are differnt types of dragons by these cheek spikes? mabey as they mature they get more, as thorn has 2 and saphira (who is old than thorn) has 4 and gleadr (who is older than Saphira and thorn) has 6.and talks about how glaedr has a "beard" and saphira and thorn dont.Couldn't the beard be from maturity as well? And my last question is that why is this person going by the book cover images, because they obviously are, to judge about different types of dragons? My whole point here is to mabey say instead "dragons could have possibly grown more facial spikes and acquired beards as they had gotten older." but I wanted peoples opinions first before I made an edit or change.write me on my talk age for a response Anthony Ellis 18:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : Agreed. The assumption seems to be that Blue=4 cheek spikes, Red=2, Gold=6+beard when there's no real evidence to support this. Cheek spikes could just be a random trait unrelated to scale color. Saying there is a 100% relationship would be like saying everyone with black hair has long fingers, because you met one person who had both. riders dragon learning and language question Hi, can somebody tell me do dragons learn about world and language from their riders mind(memories,knowledge,,...) after they hatch or they learn everything by themselfs and with the aid of their rider does anyone have a answer too this question? Lovec1990 (talk) 18:16, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :It's not stated but, while there's some instinct involved, remember that Saphira had to train with and learn from Glaedr.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 07:54, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :im aware of that and Glaedr tought her advance stuff not basic stuff(language,world), but im more intrested in first 5 months of dragons life. :Lovec1990 (talk) 08:13, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::In that case, I would think that a dragon would pick it up with the aid of their Rider. I can imagine that going through your Rider's mind might be considered impolite.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 17:39, June 21, 2014 (UTC)